LOVE
by LuluHD
Summary: Ini adalah awal dari semuanya.. Awal yang akan merubah takdir dan nasib kita.. Aku tidak tahu apa nantinya semuanya akan berjalan baik atau tidak.. Tapi setidaknya kita harus menjalaninya bukan? - Luhan. KrisHan


author: LuluHD

**Tittle: LOVE**

**Main Cast:**

**Luhan, Kris**

**Ot****her Cast:**

**EXO Member and SM artist**

**.**

**Boys Love don't like don't read!**

no plagiarism

Warning : typo bertebaran dimana mana. Ceritanya gak jelas._. dan amburadul deh pokoknya wkwkw

Ini adalah awal dari semuanya..

Awal yang akan merubah takdir dan nasib kita..

Aku tidak tahu apa nantinya semuanya akan berjalan baik atau tidak..

Tapi setidaknya kita harus menjalaninya bukan?

Pagi ini sepertinya cuaca di SEOUL tidak terlalu baik ah bukan memang tidak baik, lihatlah awan hitam yang bergelung diatas dan rintik rintik hujan yang turun. Biasanya saat jam segini orang orang pasti akan mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya, tapi dengan cuaca yang seperti ini keadaan yang terlihat nampak lengang. Bahkan seorang namja yang biasanya akan berjalan dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu kini hanya diam menatap langit dengan wajah cemberutnya.

" huhh! Kenapa harus hujan sih?! Tidak tahu apa kalau hari ini kan ada pelajaran olahraga!" gerutunya kesal. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju halte bus sambil membuka payung yang dipegangnya.

Masih dengan perasaan kesalnya ia tetap menggerutu dan tidak memperhatikan jalan untung saja dia tidak sampai melawati halte bus. Sekitar lima belas menit ia menuggu akhirnya bus yang ditunggu datang. Sambil meuntup payung yang tadi ia gunakan, dan masuk ke bus. Di perjalanan namja itu hanya menatap pemandangan dari jendela di sampingnya. Tak terasa kalau ia sudah samapai pada tujuannya.

"hey nak! Kau tidak mau turun hah?" teriak ajhussi pengemudi bus dengan suara beratnya. Merasa ia yang dipanggil dia pun berdiri dan keluar bus, dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk ia berjalan memasuki sekolah tercintanya.

Oh iya sepertinya kita belum memperkenalkan namja itu, perkenalkan dia adalah Kim Luhan. Namja dengan wajah cantik manis dan senyuman yang menawan, dan jangan lupakan tubuh rampingnya juga kulit putih mulusnya. Astaga dia namja atau yeoja hah? Sudah lupakan!

**Luhan POV**

Ini menyebalkan kenapa pagi ini harus hujan tidak tahu apa nanti aku kan tidak bisa melihat dia! Oke sebenarnya bukan aku yang ada pelajaran olahraga tapi orang itu 'Minho' soonbaenim ku yang diam diam aku kagumi. Dia mempunyai badan atletis, tubuh tinggi dan jangan lupakan wajah tamapannya. Dia benar benar sempurna. Dan karena kesempurnaannya itu bukan hanya aku saja yang mengaguminya, oh satu lagi dia itu adalah siswa popular di sekolah sama sepertiku.

"hufftt~" dengusku sebal sambil memasuki ruang kelasku, lalu menghampiri tempat dudukku. Menaruh tas diatas meja dan duduk dengan menumpukkan kepalaku dengan tangan kanan dan memandang kearah jendela. Tapi tidak apalah kan aku masih bisa melihatnya nanti saat jam istirahat. Aku masih memperhatikan tetesan air yang jatuh lewat jendela, terdengar kurang kerjaan memang. Masih dengan lamunanku tak terasa sekarang kelasku yang tadinya sepi kini mulai ramai dengan murid – murid lain.

" Babyyy Luluuuuu~" aduh dia sudah datang, aish benar benar memalukan.

"Luluuu~~" panggilnya lagi, sekarang terdengar lebih keras. Pasti dia sudah ada disampingku.

"Yakk! Baby Lulu~ Luhannie~ Xiao lu~ Chag─" ucapnya terpotong, yang kini hanya memandangku dengan seyum bodohnya. Tentu saja sekarang aku kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan horrorku, makanya ia terdiam. " hehe~ mianhae. Habisnya kau kupanggil tidak menyahut sih!" belanya dengan wajah cemberutnya itu. Huhh~ percuma memang " mianhae baekki~ aku tadi sedang melamun" ucapku dengan wajah innocent. Dia hanya mengangguk dan mengelus kepalaku, lalu pamit pergi.

Dasar anak itu, tidak pernah berubah kalau saja dia bukan temanku sejak kecil pasti sudah aku lempar dari lantai dua. 'dia' atau baekkie atau Byun Baekhyun adalah teman ralat sahabatku semenjak dari taman kanak – kanak sampai sekarang. Dia memang menyebalkan, hyper active, cerewet, selalu membuatku malu dan selalu membuat kehebohan tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya. Saat pertama kali kau mengenalnya dia akan menatapmu dengan tatapan intimidasi tapi setelahnya dia akan langsung memelukmu dan bilang ' MARI KITA BERTEMAN~~'. Dia salah satu orang yang mau berteman denganku bukan karena status ataupun wajah.

Mungkin karena aku dan dia sudah dari kecil berteman dan sama sama salah satu siswa popular tapi intinya dia orang yang baik dan juga ramah. Kau tahu kenapa tadi Baekhyun langsung pergi? Padahal biasanya dia akan merecokiku terlebih dahulu? Jawabannya adalah karena tadi orang yang paling berharga dan ia cintai setelah aku menurutnya, memanggilnya dari depan kelas kami. Namanya Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay dia sama seperti aku dan baekhyun sama sama siswa popular yang memiliki wajah tampan dan lesung pipi yang menggemaskan. Dia juga salah satu sahabatku, dan dia adalah kekasih dari BYUN BAEKHYUN. Aduh kenapa aku jadi menceritakan mereka berdua? Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku melanjutkan tugasku yang belum selesai ya hanya tinggal sepermpatnya saja sih.

X.O.X.O

Dia tidak pernah menyadariku.

Dia merasakan keberadaanku tapi dia tidak mau tau.

Aku hanya sebuah angin lalu baginya.

Ini menyakitkan..

Tapi kenapa aku masih mau bertahan? Kenapa?

Kenapa aku malah ke tempat ini? Hahh sudahlah lagi pula tempat ini tidak buruk juga. Sekarang aku ada di taman belakang sekolah, tempatnya sebenarnya sangat bagus tapi jarang ada orang yang datang kesini. Entahlah mungkin karena tempatnya yang memang sedikit tidak terurus, seperti rumput yang mulai meninggi daun – daun yang berserakan dimana – dimana. Tapi itu semua tidak membuat keindahan taman ini hilang, cukup lama aku berdiri akhirnya aku putuskan untuk duduk dibangku yang ada disamping pohon maple.

Setelah duduk aku pun mulai membuka bekal yang kubawa dari rumah, dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai memakannya. Belum sampai setengah bekal aku sudah tidak berminat memakannya, mood ku sedang tidak enak. Ya biasalah remaja labil, aku pun menutup bekalku kembali dan menaruhnya di sampingku. Akhir – akhir ini perasaanku sering sekali tidak baik, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau apa tapi aku merasa akan ada kejadian besar yang menimpaku.

ARRGGHH

Ini benar – benar membuatku frustasi! Aku merasa─ tidak aku menyadarinya, kalau aku sekarang sedikit berubah. Aku bukan seperti diriku, ah tidak aku masih seperti luhan yang dulu, yang ceria dan tidak bisa diam. Tapi seperti ada bagian dari diriku yang bangun, seperti aku menjadi lebih, lebih waspada dan lebih peka terhadap sesuatu.

**FLASHBACK**

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan – jalan di sekitar komplek rumahku, sekarang memang sudah malam tapi itu tidak mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi keluar. Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara malam saja dan sedikit melepaskan penat, tenang saja aku tidak akan pergi ke bar dan minum hingga teler. Aku hanya berjalan – jalan dan memperhatikan orang – orang yang lalu lalang disekitarku. Biasanya jam segini akan ada sekumpulan orang yang benyanyi sambil memainkan alat music. Dan aku akan ikut bergabung dengan mereka, ya walaupun hanya bernyanyi dan bersenandung. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku senang dan sedikit melupakan penat dikepalaku. Aku masih terus berjalan hingga belokan didepan aku mulai melambatkan jalanku, dan sekarang bisa aku lihat sekumpulan orang yang kini sedang bercanda gurau, kurasa mereka belum menyadari keberadaanku.

" Hai semuanya! " sapaku riang.

" oh? Hai lu! Tumben sekali kau terlambat? Apa ada masalah? " tanya namja berwajah kotak namun tetap tampan.

" aniya, tadi memang aku sedikit telat pulang sekolah hehe~" jawabku.

" ah ne~ kalau begitu kita mulai saja sekarang" titah Chen namja berwajah kotak itu.

Kami terus bernyanyi dengan semangat walaupun terkadang nada yang kami nyanyikan amburadul. Tapi walaupun begitu tetap menyenangkan malah sangat seru karena kami akan saling menyalahkan, siapa yang telah mengacaukan nada. Aku sangat menikmati saat – saat seperti ini, karena ya sedikit banyak membantuku melupakan masalah kehidupanku. Saat aku sedang asik bernyanyi, aku merasa seperti ada yang memanggil namaku. Ah ntahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

'Luhan~'

Astaga! Suara apa itu? Dengan feflex aku menengokan kepala ku kekiri dan kekanan, tapi hasilnya nihil! Tidak ada yang memanggilku. Lagipula semua orang juga tengah sibuk bernyanyi, aku terdiam tidak melanjutkan nyanyianku. Tentu saja itu mengundang tatapan bingung dari yang lain

" Lu? Ada apa?" tanya Xiumin kekasihnya Chen.

"A─aku tidak apa –apa. Ah sudah larut sebaiknya aku pulang. Annyeong^^" jawabku dan berjalan pulang.

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit terburu – buru, entahlah hanya saja aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasiku. Dengan perasaan takut aku terus berjalan sambil sesekali aku menengok kearah belakang.

BRAK

Suara apa itu? Aku berhenti berjalan, tubuhku menegang dan kakiku bergetar. Ya Tuhan tolong lindungi hambamu ini! Dengan susah payah aku menggerakkan kakiku untuk mecoba melangkah. Tapi kenapa susah sekali? Aish jinjja Kim Luhan! Jangan hanya diam saja, cepat pergi! Langkah pertama, tidak terjadi apa – apa. Langkah kedua, masih tidak ada apa – apa. Baiklah, mungkin tadi hanya suara benda jatuh atau apa. Pasti kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak memeriksa atau hanya sekedar menengokkan kepalaku? Jangan harap! Mendengarnya saja aku sudah gemetar apa lagi memeriksanya? Ya terserah kalian saja mau mengatakan aku namja pengecut atau apa. Hey tapi coba kalian bayangkan! Kalian sedang berjalan menuju rumah, sepanjang jalan bahkan tidak ada orang sama sekali dan sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam?! Hell kalian pasti juga akan merasa takut.

Dengan tergesa aku memasuki rumah ku, membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Setelah itu aku langsung menuju kamarku yg berada di lantai dua. Aku memasuki kamarku dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku dikasur empukku. Saat aku baru saja menutup mataku tiba – tiba

'Luhan~'

Ah masa bodo!

'Lu~ Luhan'

Eomaaaaaa

'Buka matamu, aku tahu kau tidak tidur'

Takut – takut aku membuka mataku, mengintip dari sela sela bulu mataku dan terlihat cahaya putih yang berkilau. Eh? Cahaya? Akukan tidak menyalakan lampu? Perlahan aku membuka mataku, yang sekarang telah membulat sempurna. Cahaya putih itu bukan berasal dari lampu melainkan dari sebuah wujud yang kini tengah diliputi cahaya putih, dengan perlahan cahaya itu merudup dan menampilkan seseorang wanita dengan gaun putih dan rambut panjang berwarna honey blonde yang kini tengah menatapku sambil terseyum.

"H─hyoyeon nuna?!" ucapku terbata.

"Ya. Ini aku lu" Tu─tunggu dulu, kalau benar dia hyoyeon nuna apa dia tengah mengerjaiku? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! masalahnya Hyoyeon nuna sekarang berada di London?! Damn! Ini membuatku pusing.

"Luhan ini aku Hyoyeon nuna─"

"Ya aku tahu! Tapi kenapa kau…?" ucapnya terpotong oleh perkataanku.

Dengan masih memasang senyumnya ia mendekatiku, lalu duduk di pinggir kasurku. Ia mengelus rambutku dengan penuh sayang lalu memelukku erat, tanpa sadar aku membalas pelukkannya. Demi Tuhan! Wanita yang ada di depanku ini apa benar Hyoyeon nuna?! Tapi masa bodo! aku benar – benar merindukkannya.

"Lu~ ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun arra? Dan masalah kenapa aku bisa ada disini padahal seharusnya aku berada dilondon? Aku tidak pergi ke London, aku pulang─ pulang keduniaku, kedunia kita" jelasnya panjang lebar. Sebentar dunianya? Dunia kita? Apa maksudnya? Dengan kaku aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Dunia kita dalam bahaya. Dia telah kembali. Dia menginginkanmu Lu~ maka dari itu mulai dari sekarang kau akan kami awasi dan kami lindungi. Dan ah satu lagi kekuatanmu dia akan muncul, jadi kau harus hati hati" ucap hyoyeon nuna, lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan mulai kembali ketempat awal dia muncul.

"Aku akan pergi, mengenai masalah eomma dan appa mereka tahu tentang kita. Tapi mereka bukan bangsa kita. mereka adalah manusia baik hati yang membantu eomma dan appa kandung kita saat menyelamatkan kita. kau juga akan kembali pulang, tapi tidak sekarang, tunggulah" dengan itu sosok Hyoyeon nuna menghilang.

**FLASBACK END**

Baiklah, jadi tidak sepenuhnya aku tidak tahu apa yang bangkit dalam diriku, hanya saja aku masih bingung dengan semuanya. Setelah malam itu, esoknya aku langsung meminta penjelasan dari eomma dan appa. Dan jawaban mereka benar – benar membuatku terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

'Iya lu~ kau memang bukan anak kandung appa dan eomma. Kau juga bukan berasal dari dunia ini, duniamu lebih indah dari dunia ini, kau adalah sang pangeran lu. Kami membantu eomma dan appa mu saat mereka membawa kau dan nuna mu. Saat itu kira – kira kau berusia sekitar 3 sampai 4 bulan dan nuna mu berusia 2 tahun. Awalnya eomma tidak percaya, tapi setelah melihat appamu menunjukkan kekuatannya eomma percaya. Setelah mereka menitipkan kalian, mereka langsung pergi sambil menitipkan sebuah kalung pada eomma. Dan setelah itu eomma dan appa merawatmu dan nuna mu seperti anak kandung emma dan appa sendiri'

Bahkan aku masih mengingat eomma menangis sambil mencertikannya, lalu memelukku erat. Aku tidak marah terhadap mereka, malah aku berterima kasih kepada mereka karena sudah mau merawatku. Aku meraih benda yang ada di saku celana seragamku, mengambil benda yang ada didalamnya.

Sebuah kalung. Kalung dengan liontin sebuah mutiara berwarna biru.

Kalung yang dititipkan orangtua ku, sebelum kembali kedunia kami. Kuangkat kalung itu lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan intens. Liontin mutiara berwarna biru itu, entah kenapa sietiap kali aku melihatnya aku merasa damai. Ini adalah satu satunya benda yang berasal dari duniaku─mungkin. Setelahnya aku masukkan lagi kalung itu kedalam kantong celanaku.

Jika benar ada yang mengawasiku kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Apa mereka takut melihatku? Atau jangan – jangan mereka enggan untuk mengawasiku? Hahh entahlah. Aku menatap lurus kedepan, memikirkan apa yang teradi selanjutnya. Lalu tentang kekuatanku sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tau. Kekuatan tidak pernah muncul atau mungkin belum?

"Hey" sapa seseorang yang kini tengah memegang pundakku.

Dengan perlahan aku membalikkan badanku dan ternyata….

TBC

Oke ini apa? ff gak jelas-_- absurd ya? Bingung ya? Gak ngerti ya? Sama saya juga /abaikan

Oke jadi buat para readers, aku berharap banget review kalian^^ juga jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya hehe.


End file.
